In a motor of a permanent magnet embedded type, a rotor in which a magnetic member is mounted is assembled in a stator or a magnetization yoke, and electric current is supplied to a winding of the stator or the magnetization yoke to generate magnetization flux so that the magnetic member is magnetized to become a permanent magnet.
Conventionally, in order to uniformly magnetize the magnetic member, it is proposed to perform magnetization twice by changing a rotational position of the rotor. Specifically, it is proposed to perform a first magnetization at a certain rotational position, then rotate the rotor, and perform a second magnetization (see Patent Reference 1).